Como Kid y Chrona terminaron Juntos
by Pisciis
Summary: todos saben que Kid y Chrona se gustan pero ninguno lo admite, así que todos ponen en marcha un plan diferente y personalizado para lograr la confesión, ¿Quien lograra sacarle la confesión a estos chicos?


Como Kid y Chrona terminaron juntos

Ella era una completa asimétrica, comenzando por su cabello mal cortado, pasando por su mala postura y finalizando con la forma en que dobla las piernas al pararse. Si Chrona es una completa asimétrica y aun así Death the Kid, esta completamente enamorado de ella, solo que aun no lo quiere aceptar así que sus amados amigos pusieron en marcha un plan para que, finalmente, el chico obsesionado con la simetría, se diera cuenta de cuan enamorado de la chica mas asimétrica del Shibusen, estaba.

Plan #1 Liz y Patty

-Bien Patty es hora de comenzar el espectáculo –dijo Liz mirando a hermanita, quien reía como loca ante la idea que su hermana mayor acababa de plantearle.

-tehehehehe –se rio- es tiempo de ponerlo en marcha Onee-chan.

Dicho esto ambas hermanas entraron a la gran estancia en donde Kid pasaba la mayor parte del día y lo encontraron midiendo que los cuadros de la habitación estuvieran alineados.

-Ne, Kid –hablo la mayor de las hermanas.

-Oh, Liz, Patty, que agradable verlas ¿en donde se habían metido? –dijo con ese tono dulce que, de vez en cuando, tenia con las chicas.

-Fuimos a hacer unas cosas y bueno al regreso decidimos comprar un poco de alcohol ¿quieres acompañarnos? No aceptaremos un no como respuesta –le dijo Liz mientras le giñaba un ojo a Kid quien solamente suspiro y camino hacia las hermanas para luego dirigirlas a la sala.

Primero solo fue una cerveza, después dos, una hora después, diez tres horas después dos cajas completas de cerveza, resultado: un Kid tan borracho que no sabia ni en donde diablos estaba.

-C-chicas, les quiero decir a las dos, que las qui *hip* ero mucho –hablo entre hipidos abrazando a las dos chicas por el cuello.

-¡Kid-kun esta ebrio! Tehehehehe –se rio escandalosamente, Patty.

-Patty no molestes al chico –dijo Liz que pece a haberse tomado una caja ella sola, seguía tan sobria como siempre. –Ahora Kid-kun dime algo ¿Qué sientes por Makeshi Chrona? –dijo Liz mientras sacaba una cámara digital de quien abe donde y le puso la opción de video y así comenzó a gravar la cara e Kid.

-¿Makeshi Chrona? Pues solo ten*hip*go que decir… que es la chica *hip* ¡MAS ASIMETRICA DEL MUNDO! –dijo melodramáticamente- pero… fuera de eso…*hip* la amo –finalizo Kid mientras una sonrisa de lo mas ancha (y cabe decir, estúpida) se poso sobre sus labios. Luego de su pequeña confesión callo completamente inconsciente, mientras que Liz y Patty reían al tener la evidencia.

**día siguiente por la mañana**

-Dios… mi cabeza… -se quejaba Kid quien no quería ni siquiera abrir los ojos y maldecía al son por brillar tanto.

-Buenos días Kid-kun~ -canturreo Liz quien venia entrando a la habitación del chico de mirada dorada.

-Hola Liz –dijo sin siquiera abrir los ojos pues, no podía hacerlo.

-¿Sabes? Ayer fue un día muy productivo –dijo Liz sonriente mostrándole la cámara a Kid quien ya había abierto los ojos.

-¿He? –fue lo único que atino a preguntar en ese momento.

-Mira –sonrió Liz con una sonrisa de lo más ancha.

Kid alzo una ceja al comenzar a ver el video que Liz le mostraba y cuando finalizo de verlo volteo a ver a Liz, mas confundido que nunca.

-¿Para que querías que viera un video de Patty mostrando como hacer una jirafa de papel? –pregunto mas intrigado que nunca.

-¡¿Qué! –grito y miro el video y efectivamente, luego de que Liz se durmiera Patty tomo la cámara para grabarse a si misma haciendo un tutorial de cómo hacer una jirafa gigante de papel pero al no tener mucha memoria en la cámara, borro el video de la noche anterior.

-Que chica mas rara –dijo Kid al ver como Liz se iba con un aura depresiva encima suyo y mientras arrastraba los pies.

Plan #1: FALLIDO

Plan #2 Soul y Maka

-Hola, Kid-kun –sonrió Maka al ver entrar a Kid y a las hermanas, a su departamento pues era sábado y ya estaba la costumbre de que todos se reunían en el departamento de Soul y Maka para una linda tarde entre amigos.

-Hola Maka, gracias por invitarnos –dijo un sonriente Kid.

-Tú casa es muuuuuuy bonita Maka-chaaaan~ -canturreo Patty jugando con una jirafa de felpa que Kid le obsequio.

-…- y esa, mis amigos, fue Liz quien todavía estaba deprimida e increíblemente encabronada con su hermana por haber borrado el video de la confesión de Kid.

-jeje gracias Patty –le sonrió- ahora chicos, pasen a sentarse, están en su casa –sonrió Maka como la buena anfitriona que era.

Un rato luego de que Kid y las hermanas aparecieran, Chrona hizo acto de presencia, por primera vez.

Al comienzo todo parecía un sábado común y corriente, salvo por la ausencia de Black Star y Tsubaki quienes tuvieron una misión de última hora y no se presentaron ese día. Aunque aquel día no era inocente como los anteriores, oh no claro que no, ese día Soul y Maka habían ideado un plan para sacarle la verdad a Kid y todo gracias a un poquito de magia proporcionada por la gatita mágica, Blair.

-Ne chicos, el día de hoy Soul y yo hemos decidido hacer unos cuantos juegos para que Chrona se sienta mas cómoda –dijo Maka torciendo un poquito la verdad.

-N-no se como lidiar con los juegos… -murmuro Chrona mientras se agarraba el brazo como siempre hacia.

-No te preocupes, Chrona no necesita saber lidiar con los juegos –hablo esta vez, Soul quien estaba especialmente sonriente ese día.

-Bueno el juego de hoy será… ¡La Botella! –dijo Maka súper emocionada mientras sacaba una botella de quien sabe donde aunque aquella botella no era común y corriente, claro que no, aquella botella estaba encantada pues era la que Blair usaba cuando iba al cabaret.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta y gracias a la ayuda de las hermanas, e increíblemente, Ragnarok, lograron conseguir dos objetos personales, un mechón de cabello de Chrona y una cadena de planta muy linda, del pequeño Shinigami. Tras poner los "ingredientes" le puso un corcho a la botella y luego la puso en medio de la mesa de centro.

-Bien júntense todos –dijo Soul mientras se ponía enfrente de Maka dejándole el lado disponible a Chrona pues sabia de sobra que ella siempre buscaba estar junto a Maka pues era con la única con quien podía lidiar.

-Soul, gira la botella –hablo esta vez Liz quien ya se había alegrado un poco –¡espera! –grito de pronto, dio una vuelta a la mesa y puso a Kid frente a Chrona y luego regreso a su lugar a la par de Soul.

-¿y eso? –pregunto Kid con una ceja alzada.

-Estabas puesto de manera asimétrica –dijo Liz, sabiendo de sobra que Kid caería en esa trampa.

-¡Oh, mi amor por la simetría se te ha transferido, querida Liz! –dijo Kid cual padre orgulloso a su hijo.

-C-claro –dijo Liz con un goterón.

-A si, antes de seguir chicos, este es un nuevo tipo de juego que nos enseño Blair, al que le toque el corcho debe decirle a la persona que le toco, lo que siento por ella realmente, si la persona miente la botella cambiara a roja –explico Maka señalando la botella, la cual era negra.

Y así, sin más comentario Soul puso a girar la botella y como era de esperarse el corcho callo en Kid y la otra parte, callo en Chrona.

-Parece que me has tocado tú-dijo Kid y ante la mirada de todos, tomo aire profundamente luego lo dejo salir y aclaro un poco la vos-Chrona –dijo en un tono serio que tenso a todo el mundo- Para mi tú eres la chica mas… mas… mas…¡ASIMETRICA DEL MUNDO! ¡No puede ser que un ser tan asimétrico pudiese existir! –grito Kid sumamente serio, haciendo que todo el mundo se callera del sillón ante tal escena tan… ridícula.

Plan #2 Soul y Maka: FALLIDO

Plan #3 Black Star y Tsubaki.

-Así que eso paso –dijo Black Star, quien ya había regresado de la misión que escogieron el día anterior.

-Si, hemos intentado como locos que Kid se le declare a Maka, por lo menos estando sobrio porque mientras se emborracho lo grito a todo pulmón –dijo Liz quien volvió a sentir las ganas asesinas hacia su hermanita.

-¡DEJENLE TODO A SU GRAN DIOS QUE EL LO ARREGLARA TODO NYAHAHAHAHA! –grito Black Star en su típica pose prepotente.

Esa misma noche Black Star llamo a Kid para que fuera a su casa pues tenia algo urgente que decirle, mientras tanto Tsubaki había logrado convencer a Chrona para que la acompañara. Luego de un rato se miro a un Kid en la sala de Black Star y a una Chrona quien temblaba como gelatina, pues ella no sabia como lidiar con una invitación así.

Al ver que no hacían nada, Black Star mostro su increíblemente poca paciencia, así que tomo a ambos chicos del brazo y lo metió a la fuerza a un cuarto y les grito quien sabe que cosa antes de salir de ahí, tirando la puerta con tanta violencia que casi la rompe, aunque debido a su arranque, no pudo ver que al tirar a Kid y a Chrona a la habitación, lo hizo con tanta fuerza que Kid termino en el piso y Chrona encima suyo a unos escasos centímetros de distancia del rostro de Kid.

-P-perdón –hablo tímidamente Chrona mientras buscaba en que apoyarse para levantarse y cuando lo estaba haciendo, Kid la detuvo aunque ni el sabe porque lo hizo.

-Queda así un poco mas –le susurro mientras abrazaba a Chrona y cerraba los ojos, disfrutando del calor que le transmitía y degustándose por aquel delicioso aroma a violetas que salía del cuerpo de Chrona.

-¿Kid-kun? –pregunto Chrona, quien en aquel momento y por una vez en su vida, si supo como lidiar con aquella escena. Tímidamente se acomodo mejor en el pecho del ojiambar y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios, luego sintió como la mano de Kid tomaba delicadamente su barbilla incitándola a mirarlo y nuevamente, sus rostros quedaron muy cerca pero ninguno se atrevía a dar el paso, cosa que saco de quicio a Ragnarok y quien sin ser invitado, salió de la espalda de la chica.

-¡Par de tortolos lentos! ¡Háganlo de una vez! –grito con aquella vos chillona mientras empujaba la cabeza de Chrona quien por el movimiento, termino plantándole un beso a Kid, luego de ver echa su acción, volvió al cuerpo de su compañera.

Al comienzo ni Kid ni Chrona se movieron por la sorpresa, pero luego y muy lentamente, Kid comenzó a mover los labios para dar comienzo al beso mientras que al poco tiempo, Chrona comenzó a seguirlo. Kid se sorprendió ante la acción, no porque Chrona le correspondiera, sino por el echo de que lo hacia demasiado bien para ser su primer beso.

Luego de un rato se separaron ambos muy sonrojados y por una vez en la vida, Chrona se rio con una sonrisa ancha y feliz aunque muy sonrojada, tanto que mejor escondió su cara en el pecho de Kid y al hacerlo pudo escuchar y sentir como el corazón de su compañero latía desbocado y armándose de valor, levanto el rostro para toparse con la mirada feliz de Kid, cosa que hizo que tuviera el valor suficiente como para sacarle una nueva sorpresa a Kid, aquella noche.

-Kid-kun, me gustas –le dijo sonriendo felizmente.

Al comienzo Kid no respondió pero luego, beso de nuevo a Chrona y cuando se separaron, volvió a sonreír –También me gustas y ¿sabes algo? Me arias muy feliz si me dices que si.

-¿He? –pregunto Chrona algo desentendida.

-¿Te gustaría ser mi novia? –pregunto de la nada y fue ahí que Chrona capto lo que Kid quiso decir y con una sonrisa, tímida pero feliz contesto:

-Claro que quiero, Kid-kun –sonrió y le dio un leve beso en los labios.

Y así, mis queridos amigos, fue como Kid y Chrona terminaron juntos.

Plan #3 Black Star, Tsubaki y Ragnarok: ¡APROBADO, FINALMENTE!


End file.
